SOL: The Quindecennial (set)
About The Quindecennial is a set based off the first part of the campaign, it will be finalized once the first part of the campaign is finished, with your choices reflected in the cards created. Since Nagho decided upon a minds eyes approach to his kingdom, I am automatically assuming it is a blue-aligned one. There will be three sets: The Quindecennial, Dark Tides and Chosen of Solaere. It will go by a system of Large set, small set, small set. With the first being at least 200 cards, and the two others being at least 150 each. Cards in set 100 '''Commons''' - 50 creatures (12 white, 12 Green, 8 Black, 8 Red, 10 Blue) 60 '''Uncommons''' - 30 creatures (6 each) 50 '''Rares''' - 25 creatures (5 of which are Ents) (4 each) 20 '''Mythic Rares '''- 10 creatures (5 of mono colour, 5 of multicolour) 10 '''Lands''' (5 multicoloured, 5 special "location" land) 5 new Basic land art. Cycles Themes '''Organized Armies''' Armies in Solaere are not undisciplined mobs (at least for the most part), as they are properly paid for and trained in the art of standing in the face of death. '''Incredible Beasts''' Solaere picks up many beasts from its companion plane, Rieze, these beasts also bring large amounts of mana with them, acting as roaming mana sources. '''Political Intrigue''' Backstabbery, pillagery, extortion, etc. All of this is reflected in certain cards that interact directly with the opponent rather then the board. '''Many factions''' Each faction has its own goals and ways of attaining them. Some prefer the martial way such as the Ruvenians or Riverfolk, while others seek more quiet victories such as the Duchic League or the Kingdom. '''The calm before the storm''' Something lurks at the edges of Solaere, something that ebbs and flows throughout all facets of life, a silent sense of impending doom. Most cards represented are those of a time before a cataclysm falls upon the heroes and Solaere itself. Keywords '''Outflank''' Whenever this creature attacks and isn't blocked, you may have it assign its combat damage to target creature defending player controls instead of to that player. Red/White '''Coalition''' If you control three or more creatures that share a color with this permanent, it has X. Red/White/Green. '''Formation''' Creatures with Formation cannot be blocked, unless all attacking creatures with Formation are blocked. White oriented, mainly used by the Ruvenian Kingdom and to a lesser extent, the Duchic League. White, three kingdoms. '''Precognition''' At the beginning of your turn, reveal the top card of your library, if it shares a creature type with this card, this card has X. Working around with the psionic abilities of its king, The Kingdom has the ability to foresee great victories or impossible defeats, as well as ascertain happenings. Mono-blue, with a heavy focus on the Players Kingdom. Feretine, Blue/White '''Desperation''' If you are below X life, pay this for its Desperation cost and it gains X. This reflects the nature of enemies unknown currently. It is blue and black, though each colour gets its own "last act of heroic desperation" as a polar opposite of its general meaning. Feretine and the monoblack creatures, White/Black '''''Ambush''''' Whenever you declare attackers, you may play this card for its Ambush cost, where it comes in tapped and attacking, return it to your hand at the end of the turn. Green/Black. Lore